Cicatrices et douleur éternelle
by Baderoh
Summary: Harry est mort dans la forêt interdite. Poudlard tombe entre les mains des forces des ténèbres. Ginny se demanda alors ce qu'elle allait devenir dans ce nouvel et sombre futur. Rien de bon à n'en pas douter...Que la nouvelle répartition commence !
1. Chapter 1

ATTENTION : Ceci est une fiction de rating M et pour cause, tortures psychiques et physiques. Si vous ne supportez pas fuyez.

Que les âmes sensibles s'abstiennent. Que ceux qui ont horreur du suspense et de l'angoisse aussi !

Pour ceux qui s'y aventurent malgré tout, accrochez votre estomac, je vais pas faire dans la dentelle !

 **Disclaimers :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent en totalité à J.K Rowling

Poudlard était en train de tomber en ruine. Des éclairs jaillissaient de tous les côtés et des montagnes de corps s'amoncelaient sur le sol. Certains étaient vêtus d'une robe de mangemort d'autres du traditionnel uniforme de l'école. Ginny n'avait cependant pas le temps de les regarder. La jeune femme lançait des sortilèges à tout va sans même voir qui était son adversaire. Chacun de ses tirs faisaient mouche, mais le nombre croissant d'ennemis la mit rapidement en difficulté. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lancer un nouveau _Reducto_ un sort la toucha. Elle s'attendait à voir un éclair vert, signe de mort, mais elle se retrouva seulement immobilisée et lévitant vers l'intérieur du château. La rousse n'était pas la seule dans ce cas, à chaque mètre qui la rapprochait de l'entrée, d'autres personnes, toutes désarmés, se joignaient à elle, les partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui maintenaient l'enchantement depuis le sol. Leurs guides les conduisirent dans la grande salle. Ginny devina en regardant autour d'elle que la guerre était finie mais que malheureusement son camp n'était pas vainqueur. Elle s'était douté qu'ils ne gagneraient pas en voyant Harry mort dans les bras de Hagrid, mais la jeune Weasley savait qu'ils devaient se battre pour que Voldemort ne revienne pas au pouvoir. Ils avaient échoué. Alors que Ginny réfléchissait à ce qui _**les attendait**_ le sortilège qui la maintenait en l'air fut rompu et elle se retrouva sur _la pierre froide de la Grande Salle_. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se relever, elle fut attrapée par les cheveux et se retrouva avec une dague en argent sous la gorge. La jeune femme arrêta de bouger sentant le fil de la lame mordre sa chaire. Elle profita du court moment qui suivit pour chercher Ron, Hermione, Neville et Luna des yeux. Si elle trouva les deux premiers aisément, elle ne pu voir les seconds. Alors qu'elle cherchait encore, elle entendit une voix sifflante :

– Que la Répartition commence !

Elle remarqua alors que Voldemort était placé face à elle, à l'endroit exacte où se trouvait Rogue cette année et Dumbledore avant lui. Entouré de quelques mangemorts qui devaient être son cercle intérieur, le serpent semblait prendre un grand plaisir à contempler tous ses captifs.

– Voyez-vous mes chers amis, dans ma grande bonté, j'ai décidé d'épargner mes anciens ennemis. Autrefois, ils en ont fait de même pour vous, ils vous ont logés, n'est-ce pas Bella ? Il est donc temps de leur rendre la pareille. Nous allons donc vous répartir dans les différentes maisons, dit-il en s'adressant à tous les prisonniers. Le choixpeau ayant été détruit, c'est moi qui me chargerais de votre affectation. Mrs Lestrange que vous voyez là, se fera un plaisir de vous faire comprendre à quelle famille vous appartiendrez.

Quelques rires se firent entendre dans les rangs ennemis.

– Et si nous commencions par les anciens héros, reprit Voldemort. Ronald Billius Weasley, le traître à son sang, appela le seigneur des ténèbres.

Aussitôt un partisan du maître des ténèbres s'approcha, traînant Ron qui essayait tant bien que mal de se débattre, faisant _**tout de même**_ attention au couteau.

– Ah te voilà ! Bien, alors … Ma très chère Bella, toi qui m'a toujours été si dévouée, je te laisse le soin de cette exécrable créature.

– Oh Maître ! Vous me faites un si grand honneur ! S'exclama celle qui lui vouait une adoration sans borne.

– _Non !_ S'écria Hermione en se débattant.

Voldemort se retourna et fit signe à celui qui tenait la seule fille du trio d'or d'approcher.

– Hermione Granger ! Mais bien-sûr ! Qui d'autre oserait s'opposer à mes décisions ?

Ginny observait la scène cherchant un moyen de tous les défaire de ce pétrin. Sa cervelle fonctionnait à une telle vitesse qu'elle en aurait eu le tournis si ses pensées n'étaient pas focalisées sur un autre but.

– Une Sang-de-Bourbe. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce sera ton tour après. Bellatrix, je te pris de faire comprendre à ce jeune homme qu'il t'appartient, à toi et à ton mari.

L'échappée d'Azkaban regarda le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec dévotion, puis se retourna vers Ron avec un regard brillant de folie. Elle s'approcha du rouquin et sortit un couteau de sa robe. D'un sortilège, la femme plaqua Ron au sol et celui ci se retrouva sans défense face à un monstre. Elle remonta la manche du pull que portait le jeune homme et se mit à lui taillader la peau. Ginny ne voyait que le dos de la femme mais elle entendait très bien les cris de son frère faire échos à ceux d'Hermione et aux siens.

Lorsque la plus fidèle servante de Voldemort s'écarta, on pouvait lire sur le bras de Ronald le nom de famille de celle qui allait le torturer jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ; « Lestrange ». Ron avait les yeux baignés de larmes mais plus aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Deux hommes le relevèrent.

– A toi, s'exclama Voldemort avec un sourire malsain en regardant Hermione. Comme ton courage est grand et que j'aime briser ton genre de créature, tu seras mon esclave. Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'offre le gîte et le couvert, dit-il alors que son horrible sourire s'accentuait et que les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent d'horreur. Bellatrix, je te laisse à ton œuvre.

La rouge et or se retrouva clouée à l'endroit où se trouvait celui qu'elle aimait quelques minutes auparavant. La mangemort releva la manche de la brune et éclata de rire.

– Mais non voyons ma chère, je ne vais pas te le faire là, je t'ai déjà marqué de ce côté !

Elle entreprit alors de mutiler Hermione sur son autre bras. Ron et Ginny hurlaient, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison des cris de cette dernière. Lorsque la folle se releva, la rousse put lire « Voldemort » sur ce qui restait du bras de son amie. Son frère continuait de se débattre pour essayer de rejoindre Hermione. Pendant ce temps, Voldemort passait dans les rangs afin de choisir sa prochaine victime, il s'arrêta devant la seule fille Weasley.

Les yeux pleins de larmes, elle jetait à celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom un regard plein de dégoût. La mage noir ne douta pas un instant que si les yeux de la jeune femme pouvaient tuer, il serait mort, ce qui lui fît émettre un sifflement qui ressemblait à un rire.

– La chère petite amie de Potter. Amène la, Malefoy.

Ginny se sentit propulsée en avant, Lucius Malefoy la poussant vers son Maître. Ce dernier était retourné s'asseoir sur la grande chaise en or.

– Lucius mon vieil ami, je crois que ta punition a assez duré. Je t'offre cette bécasse pour te récompenser de ta participation à cette bataille.

La petite rousse se retint de vomir. Les Malefoy, il avait fallu qu'elle tombe sur eux. En même temps il fallait s'en douter, être la petite amie de Harry lui valait une place de choix. Lorsqu'elle vit Bellatrix s'approcher d'elle, la jeune femme lui cracha au visage, exprimant ainsi le dégoût qu'elle avait pour cette femme. Elle reçut en échange une gifle qui la fit basculer en arrière. Lucius Malefoy la retient puis la poussa en avant, la faisant tomber à l'endroit ou la folle prenait un malin plaisir à taillader le bras de ses victimes. Ginny voulu se relever, mais un sort la maintenait au sol. Elle sentit sa manche être relevée et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de prendre une grande inspiration, elle sentit la lame rentrer dans sa chair et graver un M.

Elle souffrait terriblement mais ne cria pas. Elle se retint, il fallait qu'elle tienne, pour tous ceux qui regardaient la scène, pour Harry, pour Ron...

…A...

Elle devait se concentrer sur autre chose, elle écouta alors ce que disait Voldemort.

… L...

– Lucius, je compte sur toi pour remettre ton garçon en place.

...E...

– Maître ?

...F...

– Il aurait pu capturer Potter pendant qu'il se trouvait à Poudlard, je veux que tu le punisses pour cela.

...O...

Elle perdit le fil de la conversation, la douleur devenant beaucoup trop intense, mais pas un cri ne lui échappa alors que son sang se mélangeait à celui de ses amis

...Y...

Ginny regardait son bras dégoulinant de sang, ce qu'elle venait d'endurer était vraiment horrible. Ce qu'elle venait de vivre la marquerait à jamais. La plus jeune des Weasley n'avait jamais connue une douleur aussi forte tant physique que mentale, mais elle savait que le pire était à venir. N'en supportant pas plus, elle s'évanouit.

La rousse fut réveillée par des hurlements. Elle essaya de se redresser afin d'observer ce qui l'entourait, mais à peine levée, son bras l'a fit souffrir. La lumière qui provenait de la bougie au coin du mur lui suffit pour apercevoir le désastre. Tout lui revint en mémoire avec force, la guerre, Poudlard, Harry et sa _répartition_. La jeune fille était encore trop sonnée pour réaliser pleinement ce qui lui était arrivé et attendit un moment pour reprendre ses esprits. Les cris de douleurs étaient toujours audibles et ils semblaient venir de la pièce adjacente.

La rousse essaya à nouveau de se lever afin de trouver une porte. Ses yeux pourtant habitués à la seule lumière de la pièce, ne distinguaient pas de sortie. Elle toucha chaque parcelle des murs de sa geôle une dizaine de fois mais n'avait senti aucune poignée. Elle désespérait et après un dernier tour, s'effondra sur elle-même. Bercée par les cris qui retentissaient à intervalles réguliers, Ginny avait la tête dans ses genoux et se balançait d'avant en arrière. La jeune femme attendait, calmant du mieux possible l'angoisse qui montait en elle. Des images la mettant en scène en train de se faire torturer assaillaient son esprit lorsque les cris cessèrent pendant plusieurs minutes.

C'était son tour. Elle rassembla le courage qui lui restait, se releva, se plaça au milieu de la pièce et attendit.

Les murs n'étaient pas épais, Ginny qui entendait des bruits de pas à l'extérieur, se déplaça en fonction des claquements de pied sur la pierre de manière à faire face à celui qui allait rentrer.

Une partie du mur se volatilisa subitement, laissant place à Lucius Malefoy. Il était vêtu d'une robe verte foncée tirant sur le noir qui faisait contraste avec ses cheveux blonds platine. Ceux-ci étaient collés à son front. Le bras droit de Voldemort tiré à quatre épingles et la tignasse plaquée en arrière était bien loin. Il semblait fatigué.

Loin d'adoucir Ginny, cette dernière le tuait du regard.

Le sorcier la regarda :

– Aaah ! Pile ce qu'il me faut pour me détendre.

La lionne sentit son sang se glacer. Elle allait répliquer mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre mot, Lucius leva sa baguette et Ginny se retrouva complètement aphone.

– Désolé, petite traîtresse à ton sang mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à discuter, dit il en s'approchant.

La rousse recula, horrifiée. Elle ne pouvait plus parler ni appeler à l'aide. Le maître du Manoir ayant pris soin de refermer le mur derrière lui, fit comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire possible. Ginny réfléchissait à toute vitesse, il lui fallait une solution et vite. Malefoy se rapprochait dangereusement. La dernière des Weasley, se rappelant qu'elle était libre de mouvement, franchit le dernier pas qui la séparait de l'homme qui lui faisait face et le gifla. Le blond la regarda avec colère et haine, un léger filet de sang coulait au coin de sa lèvre. Il l'essuya avec le dos de sa main et lorsqu'il remarqua le liquide rouge, pointa sa baguette vers l'effrontée.

– Tu vas me le payer, petite peste !

Celui qui, en entrant, semblait épuisé était maintenant dans une rage folle. Ginny recula et se retrouva dos au mur.

– Endoloris !

La rousse qui ne pouvait pas crier se tordit sous la torture en émettant un râle horrible.

La douleur était atroce. Elle avait l'impression d'être brûlée au fer rouge sur chaque parcelle de son corps, d'être poignardée par mille couteaux, cependant aucune larme ne lui échappa. Son courage ne l'avait pas quitté.

Malefoy abaissa sa baguette et rompit le sortilège. La rousse ayant beaucoup de mal à se relever, tituba mais se redressa. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remettre en tête les nombreux sorts qui lui auraient permise de se venger. Malheureusement, Lucius était un très bon legilimens, et avait lu dans ses pensées. Il s'approcha d'elle, si près qu'elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur.

– L'avantage, c'est que tu peux t'imaginer tout ce que tu veux, tu n'as pas ta baguette. Tu es à ma merci.

Cette phrase eut raison des dernières lueurs de courage de Ginny. A présent elle le savait, elle était arrivée en enfer.

La dernière des Weasley baissa la tête, mais la main de Malefoy retint se menton. Il caressa son visage. Elle essaya de se détourner, mais le père de Drago la retint. Il replaça une mèche des cheveux de sa prisonnière puis repris les caresses de son visage.

– Je te préviens petite Ginny, si tu me résistes je me verrais dans l'obligation de te lancer un nouveau Doloris.

La sorcière le regarda horrifiée, elle comprenait ce qui allait se passer et ne pouvait rien faire. Ses mains étaient collées sur le mur, son geôlier venant de les y plaquer. Il entreprit de sentir la jeune femme. Dégoûtée, elle essaya de se débattre mais la baguette de Lucius se planta dans sa gorge et il lui fit les gros yeux. Essayant de se libérer en se secouant un peu plus, elle n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste de plus, Malefoy la décolla du mur et d'un sortilège, lui noua les poignets.

Il agenouilla Ginny qui n'aimait pas se retrouver ainsi. Elle ne voulait pas se soumettre, mais son ennemi était en position de supériorité et était plus puissant qu'elle, elle ne pouvait le nier. Il lui broya l'épaule de sa main lorsqu'elle essaya de se relever.

L'homme tourna autour de sa prisonnière tel un chasseur pistant sa proie. Sa main effleura **une épaule** de la rousse, puis l'autre. Elle sentit des frissons de dégoût la parcourir. Le mangemort se replaça à nouveau devant elle. Il glissa sa main sous son visage, le releva et fit glisser ses doigts le long de son menton, puis vers sa bouche. De force, il lui fit entrouvrir la bouche et y glissa un doigt. Ginny saisit l'occasion et le mordit très violemment.

– Aaaarg ! S'exclama Malefoy en se reculant. Je t'avais prévenue !

Il sortit à nouveau sa baguette et lança un Doloris. Ginny s'effondra. Elle se tordait de douleur en le suppliant mentalement d'arrêter. Le sortilège dura si longtemps que lorsqu'il le rompit, la jeune femme ne retenait plus ses larmes.

Il la releva et la fit s'agenouiller à nouveau au centre de la pièce.

– Je te préviens, au moindre faux pas de ta part, le Doloris que je viens de te lancer aura été une balade en comparaison à ce que je te ferai subir.

De force, il inséra son pouce dans la bouche de Ginny. Celle-ci se laissa faire en s'efforçant de ne pas penser à ce qui allait suivre. Pendant que le pouce du sorcier jouait sur la langue, elle le vit de son autre main toucher son membre viril. Elle sentit ses larmes couler de nouveau le long de son visage.

Celui qui la torturait entreprit de déboutonner le pantalon qui se trouvait sous sa robe, de son caleçon il sorti son sexe.

Après lui avoir lancé un regard d'avertissement, il avança sa verge. Elle remplaça le pouce dans sa bouche.

Dégoûtée celle ci essaya de détourner la tête mais l'ancien maître de Dobby la maintenait. Elle avait des hauts le cœur tandis que son violeur enfonçait de plus en plus son pénis. Les larmes ruisselaient sur son visage. Les mains liées dans le dos, son seul moyen de défense était ses dents. La lionne savait que son geôlier continuerait à la **violer** de toute façon, elle essaierait donc de sortir de ça en vie. Elle chercha un moyen de diriger ses pensées vers un autre endroit mais **l'horreur** de la situation la rattrapait à chaque fois.

L'homme qui gémissait de plaisir, continuait ses va-et-vient en ne se souciant pas le moins du monde de sa prisonnière. Il lui maintenait la tête et enfonçait son membre dans sa bouche en prenant du plaisir à voir le visage **remplit de terreur** de Ginny.

Après ce qui parut une éternité à cette dernière, elle sentit une accélération des mouvements de Malefoy et soudainement celui-ci lui jouit dans la bouche. Il retira son pénis et Ginny recracha le liquide visqueux. Elle cracha encore et encore.

Lucius referma son pantalon et boucla sa ceinture. Il se dirigea vers le mur et le fit disparaître, avant de le franchir il se retourna vers la rousse.

– Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a été très clairvoyant te concernant. A bientôt ma chère.

Il la pointa de sa baguette et Ginny sentit les liens sur ses poignets se desserrer.

La rousse se réfugia contre le mur et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle se sentait sale, elle voulait prendre une douche, se laver de tout ça mais ne pouvait pas. Elle était prisonnière, esclave et maintenant objet de plaisir de Lucius Malefoy.

Lorsque Ginny se réveilla, elle ne saurait dire combien de temps était passé. Il n'y avait dans la cellule aucun repère qui lui permettrait d'estimer si c'était le jour ou la nuit. Elle entendit un petit bruit qui était sûrement la cause de son réveil. Elle se rapprocha du mur qui s'en trouvait le plus proche et posa son oreille dessus. C'était un grattement qui lui rappelait les craies sur les tableaux de Poudlard. Pendant un instant elle sortit de l'enfer de sa cage et se souvient des cours de métamorphose avec le professeur McGonagall.

Mais très vite elle se fit rappeler à la réalité, des pas approchaient. Le grattement cessa tandis que la démarche de celui qui arrivait était de plus en plus audible. Les yeux fous, Ginny cherchait un détail qui aurait pu lui échapper, une pierre qui pourrait lui servir d'arme, mais il n'y avait rien.

Le mur s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Lucius Malefoy.

La petite Weasley fit face, elle ne se résignerait pas à lui donner ce dont il avait envie sans opposer de résistance. L'homme en face d'elle avait cependant un avantage, il possédait sa baguette magique.

– Je vois que tu es toujours aussi obstinée, ça ne va pas durer.

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, Lucius lui lança un sortilège. Elle se sentit partir en arrière jusqu'à ce que sa tête heurte le mur qui se trouvait derrière. À moitié sonnée, elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Elle était à présent maintenue, les mains en hauteur par des chaînes, ce qui l'empêcha de tomber. Ginny redressa légèrement la tête les yeux mi-clos. Elle vit son geôlier avancer vers elle un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres.

– J'aurai très bien pu te lancer un sortilège d'immobilité ou encore t'enlever toutes capacités de te servir de tes muscles, mais finalement j'aime que tu te débattes, cela rend les choses plus excitantes.

Le Malefoy que tous connaissaient comme étant sophistiqué, avec le langage approprié à sa naissance ne semblait plus exister lorsqu'il était avec elle. C'en était pathétique.

Il s'approcha mais restait hors de portée d'un quelconque coup de pied que la rousse aurait pu lui envoyer. Après un moment à l'observer, il lui lia les pieds par un autre maléfice.

– Ce que je vais te faire ne va pas te plaire, je le sais d'avance, je préfère donc prendre les devants.

Ginny avait le cerveau en compote, le choc avait été violent, mais elle était néanmoins consciente. Après lui avoir mit un bâillon, elle sentit la main de Malefoy se poser sur sa hanche.

– Je crois ma chère, que tu es un peu trop habillée à mon goût, je sens ici des formes qui méritent d'être vues sans vêtements.

La fille de Molly essaya de se débattre tandis que son esprit s'insurgeait sur ce que Lucius avait dit, mais elle ne trouvait plus rien à répondre. Son cerveau l'empêchait de réfléchir et ses pensées étaient focalisées sur ce que l'homme qui lui faisait face allait lui faire.

Le sorcier en question s'était emparé de sa baguette et lui lança un sortilège. Ginny sentit alors une vive brûlure et lorsqu'elle regarda son ventre, elle remarqua par le nouveau trou de son gilet une goutte de sang. Sur le visage de son agresseur s'étirait un sourire malveillant. Puis l'homme recommença encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que finalement le chemisier et le gilet de la rousse se déchire par-devant. Tant bien que mal elle essaya de se replier sur elle-même afin d'essayer de se cacher. Pendant ce temps, Malefoy s'attaquait à la jupe de la jeune fille. Par la même méthode il déchira le morceau de tissu. L'uniforme de Poudlard était réduit en lambeau à leurs pieds.

La rousse se retrouvait en sous-vêtement devant Lucius tandis que celui-ci appréciait les formes de la jeune fille du regard. Après l'avoir détaillée de haut en bas, il s'approcha d'elle et d'un coup de baguette, coupa lingerie de la jeune femme. Elle était donc à présent les seins _nus_ mais elle ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Ginny voyait dans les yeux de son geôlier que ce qu'elle redoutait le plus allait lui arriver. Malefoy s'empara alors de la petite culotte de Ginny et lui arracha d'un coup sec, ce qui la fit crier de douleur.

Il eut alors un rire sadique qui hérissa le poil de la jeune femme. Elle sentit son sang se _glacer_. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer, mais maintenant, c'en était trop, des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Un sourire plus sadique encore s'étira sur _le visage du_ père de Drago.

– Je vois que tu as besoin d'une pause traîtresse à ton sang, mais ce ne sera pas pour maintenant !

Malfoy s'éloigna un petit moment afin de regarder le corps de la rousse. Il était couvert de coupures aux endroits où sa baguette avait entamé les vêtements, elle semblait tenir uniquement par les poignets et essayait tant bien que mal de cacher son anatomie. L'homme dut estimer que les marques sur le corps de la sorcière n'étaient pas assez nombreuses car il utilisa à nouveau sa baguette. Ginny hurla. A l'endroit ou le sort l'avait frappé, elle sentit une douleur atroce. Sur sa cuisse apparaissait une longue marque rouge, comme si elle avait été frappée au bâton. D'autres coups plurent alors, laissant de nouvelles marques sur le corps de la jeune femme.

Une larme coula sur le visage de Ginny et loin d'attendrir le tyran qu'il y avait en face, cela déclencha son désir. D'un mouvement de baguette, il la retourna, les chaînes au-dessus d'elle se tendirent, la relevant encore plus. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle tourna légèrement le visage, ce qu'elle vit lui fit manquer de s'évanouir. Le monstre qui se trouvait dans son dos était en train de défaire sa ceinture, lorsque ce fut chose faite, il s'avança vers elle d'une vitesse hallucinante. La sorcière sentit le métal froid du ceinturon pendre contre sa cuisse. Toujours bâillonnée, ses cris étaient étouffés.

Le sorcier s'empara alors de ses longs cheveux, qu'il tira en arrière. Cela eut pour effet de cambrer la jeune fille qui essaya tant bien que mal d'échapper à la douleur, augmentant le désir de démon qui se trouvait derrière. D'un mouvement vif, il enleva son caleçon, et sans aucune considération pour sa victime, s'enfonça violemment en elle. Ginny criait, hurlait, pleurait. Elle sentit son ventre se déchirer, et le sang coulait entre ses jambes. Elle n'était pas la seule, **il** l'avait senti aussi. Il accéléra la cadence, augmenta la force. **Il** ne se souciait plus de rien à part de **son** plaisir. Les mains posées sur les hanches de la femme, il broyait la peau qui se trouvait à sa portée.

Il ralentit le rythme, Ginny crut un instant que c'était terminé lorsqu'il se retira. Cependant ce n'était pas le cas. Son bout de boit s'agita, et les chaînes qui lui liaient les mains se retrouvèrent plaquées au sol, entraînant la jeune femme à la suite. Elle se cogna lourdement, mais lorsqu'elle LE sentit s'approcher, elle se débattit. Ses mains et ses pieds attachés, elle ne put cependant pas faire grand-chose. A plat ventre elle était à **sa** merci. La rousse reçut alors de nouveaux coups qui vinrent rougir ses fesses, mais cela ne dura pas. Le désir du monstre ne pouvait attendre. A genoux derrière elle, Il lui fit écarter les jambes de force et avec de nouveaux mouvements brusques, recommença son va et vient. La sorcière ne sentait plus que la douleur, même le froid du sol ne l'atteignait plus.

Un mouvement encore plus fort que les autres arriva alors, puis plus rien. **Il** avait fini et se laissa tomber à côté d'elle, sachant qu'elle était attachée elle ne pouvait rien faire. Après les cris qu'Il avait poussés durant tout le long de son acte, régnait un silence quelquefois troublé par les sanglots de Ginny. Il ne s'en souciait pas le moins du monde, semblant reprendre sa respiration. Après un long moment, le monstre se mit à parler :

\- Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas violé une femme. La dernière fois remonte à mon _**adolescence**_ , quand mes parents croyaient que j'allais faire des tours avec des amis. On allait se promener du côté Moldu et on s'attaquait à celles qui croisaient notre chemin. Oh, bien sûr, nos parents n'ont jamais rien su, car ils n'auraient jamais accepté que le sang pur se mélange à un autre. Mais le sentiment de puissance lorsqu'on viole une femme est plus jouissif que lorsqu'on tue quelqu'un. En effet, on sait que cette personne sera marqué à vie de ce qu'on a fait, et ainsi, on laisse une trace...

Il se releva et se rhabilla.

\- Le meilleur dans tout ça, c'est d'ôter la virginité. C'est pour ça qu'on les choisissait bien jeunes.

Il franchit le mur, sans un regard pour Ginny.

La sorcière resta longtemps ainsi, sans se relever. Alors que les sortilèges de geôlier s'étaient dispersés. Lorsqu'elle redressa le buste, elle sentit une vive douleur dans son entre jambes. Beaucoup de sang coulait.

Les grattements reprirent. Ils venaient du mur de la cellule juste à côté. Tout n'était plus que douleur. Le bruit s'arrêta quand des chaussures sur le pavé se firent entendre. Ginny se recroquevilla sur elle-même, elle avait peur, ne voulait pas que ça recommence. Mais les pas passèrent devant sa cellule sans s'arrêter. Elle souffla de soulagement, songeant que ce n'était que partie remise. Elle ne fût pas tranquille, des hurlements s'élevèrent dans les cellules adjacentes. La sorcière se réfugia dans un coin, posa la tête sur ses genoux et se boucha les oreilles.

Après un long moment, les cris cessèrent et après un moment de silence, Il apparut devant elle. Nul désir ne brillait dans ses yeux. Il s'avança, le regard fou et d'un coup de poing, la fit s'écrouler. Sonnée, elle essaya de se relever, mais le monstre qu'il était devenu lui balança un coup de pied dans le ventre. Ses chaussures entaillèrent la chair de la jeune femme.

Avec la magie, il l'attacha au mur.

– Tu sais ce qu'on faisait aux sorcières il fut un temps ?

Ginny ouvrit les yeux pleins d'horreur.

– On les brûlait ! Incendio !

Les yeux fous, la sorcière sentit la chaleur avant que la flamme n'apparaisse. Elle sortit de la baguette du démon, et lui lécha la peau. La brûlure fut telle qu'elle hurla à s'en casser la voix. Il recommença encore et encore, recouvrant le corps de la jeune femme de cloques. Elle se tordait de douleur, faisant saigner ses poignets attachés. Puis le sort s'arrêta. Le geôlier s'approcha d'elle et d'un mouvement de poignet, fit apparaître un couteau dans sa main, il était d'un rouge vif, signifiant que le métal était brûlant. Ginny l'entendit parler, mais ne comprenait plus ce qu'il disait. Elle sentit la lame ouvrir sa peau. Légère, elle laissait des entailles qui ne lui coûteraient pas la vie mais la faisait souffrir atrocement.. Son corps entier subissait les élancements de la douleur.

Elle commençait à défaillir. Il avait dû le remarquer, car il s'avança vers elle. Il s'empara du sein de la jeune femme, lui broya violemment. Cela ne devait pas être suffisant car il se saisit de son téton et d'un coup vif, lui trancha. Pour la sorcière il n'y avait plus que la souffrance. Elle regarda le monstre qui se trouvait en face d'elle, un rictus triomphant sur le visage et un bout de chair à la main. Elle s'évanouit.

Ginny dormit beaucoup suite à cela. Et encore une fois, ce furent les grattements qui la réveillèrent. Un imperceptible changement avait eu lieu. Le bruit se faisait plus proche. La sorcière releva la tête. Elle se rapprocha du mur et colla son oreille. Le grattement s'arrêta, puis la brique le plus près du sol se mit à bouger. Petit à petit elle se dirigea vers elle et bientôt, elle fut complément délogé. Ginny s'allongea rapidement et lorsqu'elle regarda dans le trou, elle croisa deux prunelles grises.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite :)

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira

* * *

Ginny se redressa et voulut reculer, mais une main lui agrippa la cheville. Une voix brisée par les cris, rompit le silence :

\- Je ne te veux pas de mal, on est dans le même bateau. Dit une voix masculine.

La rousse s'éloigna malgré tout. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la touche, plus après ce qu'elle vivait ici. Elle se recroquevilla dans un coin. Par le petit rectangle, des pupilles grises l'observaient. La lionne les regardait en retour. Un des yeux du garçon était entouré de violet. Il avait été frappé comme elle.

S'observant, les jeunes gens ne dirent pas un mot jusqu'à ce que des pas résonnent dans le couloir menant aux cellules. L'homme se releva en vitesse et relogea la pierre à sa place. Ginny eut un mouvement de panique, elle savait qu'il fallait replacer la brique, mais l'espace d'un instant et malgré son malaise, elle s'était sentie moins seule.

 **Il** entra dans la pièce d'à côté.

Pendant ce qui parut une éternité à la rousse, Il tortura le jeune homme aux yeux gris. Il _le faisait_ hurler. Avant de finalement venir dans sa cellule.

Il sourit en voyant la jeune femme avec des lambeaux en guise de vêtement.

\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de voir une traîtresse à son sang.

Une fois sa torture quotidienne exécutée, le monstre quitta sa cellule. Ginny n'avait pas la force de bouger. Allongée sur le dos, le regard mort de la jeune femme, qui était autrefois si joyeuse, fixait le plafond de pierre. Son corps respirait, mais son esprit était loin, bien loin de cette sombre pièce. Soudain, un grattement familier attira son attention et c'est comme si elle réintégrait son corps. La pierre bougea et, bientôt, deux yeux gris apparurent. C'était ce garçon qu'elle entendait crier, pleurer et supplier, comme elle. Celui qui lui avait déjà parlé.

Le garçon voulut lui dire quelque chose mais seul un borborygme indistinct lui parvint. Cela eut au moins le mérite de la faire réagir et elle se traîna jusqu'au trou dans le mur. Pour autant, elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

Au prix d'un effort de concentration, elle se concentra sur ce qu'il lui disait.

\- Je suis désolé.

Ginny le regarda bizarrement. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le jeune homme qui lui faisait face en venait à lui demander pardon. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il s'était fait torturer comme elle et il s'excusait ?! Pour le cerveau embrouillé de la rousse cela n'avait aucun sens. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas la force de lui demander des explications. La jeune fille voulait seulement profiter de ne pas être seule. Un long moment s'écoula, ou chacun regardait l'autre. Un filet de sang coula sur la lèvre fendue de Ginny, après l'avoir essuyé elle se décida enfin à parler, mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit, il était clair que le garçon ne pouvait pas la comprendre car aucun son ne sortit.

Le jeune homme la regarda avec pitié.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait ? Je t'entends hurler… Je sais que tu n'auras peut être pas envie de me répondre…

Elle ferma les yeux. La voix du garçon rappelait de vagues souvenirs à Ginny, mais elle n'y prêtait pas attention, elle préférait écouter l'instant présent plutôt que de retourner dans ses souvenirs et pleurer les bons moments disparus.

Elle ne répondit pas. La voix éraillée s'éleva à nouveau :

\- Ginny…

La jeune fille sursauta. Il l'a connaissait ! Mais qui pouvait-il bien être ?

Elle ouvrit ses paupières et s'approcha encore plus du trou. Par les quelques centimètres, les yeux la fixaient, cependant ce n'était pas tout. De fines mèches blondes platines étaient visibles çà et là. Des cheveux reconnaissables entre tous.

Ginny se releva d'un bon et se précipita sur le mur opposé. Elle voulait être le plus loin possible. Elle ne pouvait que s'interroger sur la présence du jeune homme dans la cellule. Que faisait-il là, qu'avait-il fait ?

Drago Malefoy se trouvait devant elle.

Il lui parlait mais elle ne comprenait plus rien. Son cerveau semblait brouiller ses mots. L'héritier Malefoy en cellule.

Elle trouva enfin la solution. Il avait mis son propre fils en cellule afin de la piéger. Il voulait faire flancher la dernière chose qu'il lui restait encore, son esprit. Il voulait la briser mentalement. Elle n'allait pas se laisser avoir. Elle ne lui parlerait pas.

Les jours passaient, Drago essayait de parler à Ginny qui n'accordait aucun crédit à ce qu'elle entendait.

Un matin, ou peut-être était-ce le soir ? Ginny n'en avait aucune idée, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus aucune notion du temps. Pour la sorcière, cela faisait une éternité qu'elle croupissait ici. Elle entendit un bruit, un silence, puis à nouveau ce bruit. Un peu confuse elle se rapprocha du mur où Drago s'adressait à elle et le bruit se fit plus clair. Avec horreur la jeune femme se rendit compte que c'était des hurlements, la pierre était mal remise et elle entendait tout clairement. Et chaque nouveau cri semblait se répercuter en elle, impuissante.

Ginny entendit les coups portés sur la peau, les râles de rage du ravisseur, de celui qui torturait. Il ne faisait pas semblant.

La jeune femme entendit le mangemort tortionnaire s'essouffler et bientôt les cris de son voisin de cellule se calmèrent pour un moment. Jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines lorsque la voix du monstre raisonna dans la cellule voisine :

\- J'espère que cette leçon t'aura au moins appris quelque chose Drago, susurra la voix suffisante. Maintenant tu m'excuseras, j'ai des esclaves à aller voir.

Le rire qui s'ensuivit fit monter la bile dans la gorge de la rousse qui se vida sur le sol.

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Ginny d'être torturée. Lucius Malefoy qu'elle considérait autrefois comme une personne froide était en fait quelqu'un de passionné. Il adorait trouver de nouveaux moyens de torture pour ensuite les essayer sur la rousse. Oh bien sûr, sur son fils il ne se contentait que de frapper, quelques fois de couper, mais jamais il n'aurait abimé son héritier en profondeur.

Ce jour-là il testa sur la jeune sorcière, la douleur psychologique, il rentrait dans sa tête et lui faisait vivre des scènes de terreur. Elle visitait l'enfer mentalement, des images terrifiantes défilaient devant ses yeux. Son corps, bien que toujours dans sa cellule, était consumé dans des bains d'acides, mangé par des corbeaux et ainsi de suite. Chaque image était pire que la précédente et aussi douloureuse que si cela avait été réel.

Lorsqu'il décida que c'en était assez, il la viola. Jamais il n'avait été aussi violent qu'à ce moment-là. Il lui tirait les cheveux, lui broyait les seins. Lorsqu'il le pouvait, il la coupait d'un revers de baguette. Il la pilonnait avec une attention toute particulière pour ses cris, plus ils se faisaient discrets, plus il tapait fort, plus il s'enfonçait en elle. Ginny avait essayé de simuler des cris de douleurs afin qu'il l'a laisse tranquille plus rapidement, mais cela eu l'effet inverse. Il la martyrisait. Il jouit en elle, mais il semblait ne pas en avoir fini. Le mangemort la releva, attacha la jeune femme contre le mur les poignets derrière le dos. Puis d'un mouvement de baguette, les chaînes s'élevèrent vers le plafond. Les bras de la jeune femme se tordirent dans une position douloureuse, inconfortable. Elle s'obligea à se pencher pour soulager la douleur. C'était ce que Malefoy attendait. La bouche de la jeune femme était arrivée à hauteur de sa verge qu'il enfonça sans précaution. Il se vida en elle pour la deuxième fois. À peine était-il sorti de sa cellule qu'elle se mit à vomir. Elle vidait encore le contenu de son estomac quand la pierre bougea.

Drago était dans un piteux état. Le peu de peau qu'elle voyait était couverte de sang et les yeux gris du garçon n'étaient visibles que par un mince filet.

En voyant l'état de la jeune femme, il eut un mouvement de recul mais se reprit très vite. Il recommença la conversation par son éternel question. À chaque fois qu'il s'adressait à elle, il lui posait cette interrogation ridicule et superflue :

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Ginny comme d'habitude ne lui répondit pas. En réalité elle ne lui répondait jamais mais elle l'écoutait cependant.

Le temps s'écoulait sans que Ginny n'en ait la moindre conscience. Cela pourrait faire des mois qu'elle était emprisonnée, peut-être même un an, cela ne l'aurait pas étonné. Pendant ce qui lui avait paru plusieurs jours, elle n'avait pas adressé un mot à Drago. Au début, il s'était découragé de son manque de réponse, mais un bout d'un moment il s'en ficha. Il avait besoin de le dire. Alors il lui raconta.

Il lui confia comment il était devenu le garçon qu'il était. Qu'il avait grandi sans mère. Il lui raconta que son père les avait séparés dès sa naissance et qu'il se servait de Drago comme moyen de pression sur Narcissa. Elle avait appris qu'il n'avait vu sa mère seule uniquement pour les courses de rentrée scolaire et qu'il avait adoré ces moments.

Souvent, il lui racontait des anecdotes sur Poudlard, des passages secrets qu'il utilisait pour voir des filles, surprendre des Gryffondors. Il lui racontait qu'il avait reçu la marque des ténèbres car son maître avait promis de tuer sa mère si jamais il ne lui obéissait pas. Le jeune sorcier était tiraillé entre l'envie de s'enfuir et le devoir qu'il devait faire tant que les mangemorts tenaient sa mère. Il n'avait jamais été plus mal qu'à ce moment-là.

Ginny essayait de ne pas s'attendrir sur ce que lui disait Malefoy mais maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il était autant prisonnier qu'elle, ses paroles avaient plus d'impact. Alors elle s'était mise à lui répondre.

Sans qu'ils ne le remarquent ni l'un ni l'autre, les deux jeunes gens commencèrent à entretenir une relation. Ce qui autrefois était impossible à Poudlard, devenait réel dans les cachots du manoir Malefoy. Drago,si antipathique envers les personnes qui l'entouraient, se souciait particulièrement du bien-être - ou du moins de ce qu'il pouvait en rester - de la Gryffondor. Elle était devenue sa seule alliée dans cet enfer. Ginny, qui au début était distante, s'était finalement lâchée, pensant que sa situation ne pouvait pas être pire qu'elle ne l'était actuellement. Seulement, elle se trompait. Très lourdement.

Un jour, ou peut-être était-ce une nuit, Malefoy revint voir Ginny. Comme à chaque fois, il commença à se déshabiller après avoir attaché la rousse sans ménagement. La lionne qui autrefois essayait de se débattre avait finalement fini par totalement lâcher prise, à tel point qu'elle ne luttait plus du tout lorsque son bourreau venait la visiter. Il commença alors à lui envoyer des images et des sensations plus terribles les unes que les autres, se réjouissant du mal évident qu'il lui faisait. Souvent, la voir crier de terreur le faisait bander. Lorsqu'il estimait qu'il avait attendu assez longtemps, il se jetait alors sur elle. Cette fois fut différente des autres.

Lorsque Ginny s'écroula sous le flot de douleur physique et mentale, il lui prit les hanches de manière à la mettre à quatre pattes, il la releva sans ménagement, lui claquant les genoux contre le sol. De souffrance, la rousse flancha, ce qui lui valut une brûlure dans le dos.

Le monstre s'agenouilla derrière elle. Elle le sentait s'approcher. Elle essaya pendant ce lapse de temps sans images atroces de se réfugier dans la partie déconnecté de son cerveau. Elle pourrait subir tout ceci sans donner à son bourreau la totale satisfaction. Mais un mouvement inhabituel la remmena soudainement à la réalité. Malefoy commençait à enfoncer sa verge dans l'anus de la jeune femme. Elle hurla. C'était pire que tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais enduré. Elle sentait son ventre se déchirer sous les assauts de son geôlier. Des flots de sang se répandaient entre ses cuisses. Le diamètre plus serré de son orifice eut au moins pour effet de faire jouir rapidement Malefoy, qui, semblant rassasier pour cette fois, se releva. Avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et en guise d'au revoir, il balança un coup de pied dans le ventre de la rousse toujours à genoux. Elle s'écroula sur le côté tandis qu'il franchissait la porte.

La rousse entendit ses pas s'éloigner, remontant dans la partie habitable du manoir. Elle n'était pas la seule à l'avoir entendu car après que la pierre fut délogée, elle sentit la main de Drago se refermer sur la sienne. C'était la première fois qu'il s'autorisait à la toucher depuis qu'il avait agrippé sa cheville. Il s'attendait à un dégagement rapide de la rouge et or mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle s'agrippa à sa main, la serrant avec force tandis que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues silencieusement.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, sans la moindre parole, jusqu'à ce que Ginny se redresse lentement. Le jeune homme commençait à ramener sa main vers lui mais la rousse s'en saisit à nouveau.

\- S'il-te-plait…

Ces simples mots murmurés eurent l'effet escompté sur Drago qui lia ses doigts à ceux de la rousse.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, Drago et Ginny qui s'étaient endormis les doigts entremêlés se relevèrent avec précipitation, remettant la pierre sans ménagement. Ginny colla son oreille sur le mur afin d'entendre :

\- Drago, j'ai une très grande nouvelle à t'annoncer mon fils, s'exclama Malefoy avec joie, le seigneur des ténèbres estime que tu as assez purgé ta peine, tu peux revenir auprès de lui !

Elle entendit Malefoy relever son fils, groggy des tortures de la veille et l'emmener. Et ce fut tout. Elle était seule maintenant. Plus qu'une torture de Malefoy, cela la fit souffrir. Le départ de Draco sonna comme un glas en elle. Ils s'étaient peu à peu rapprochés, apprivoisés, se soutenaient l'un l'autre et voilà que maintenant, son ancien camarade était obligé de rejoindre son maître. Avant c'était déjà difficile, maintenant sans le soutien du Serpentard, la solitude allait lui peser presque autant que la torture.

Le fait que Drago soit partit avait eu au moins un côté positif. Ginny avait eu un temps de repos entre deux sessions plus important que ceux qu'elle avait connu. Elle supposait que plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés car ses blessures avaient commencé à cicatriser, lorsque les bruits de pas se firent entendre à nouveau, signe d'une visite de son geôlier.

La pauvre sorcière continuait de subir les assauts du monstre. Toujours plus douloureux. Avec toujours plus de tortures. Quelques fois, elle arrivait à s'échapper de son corps le temps du supplice, elle plongeait dans ses souvenirs, rendant cela plus supportable.

Un jour, il vint la chercher. Comme à son habitude, il la violenta puis la tira par le bras pour la sortir de sa cellule. Malgré elle, sachant ce qui allait lui en coûter elle freinait des quatre fers. Elle reçut des coups, des coupures, il la brûla également mais rien n'y faisait, la sorcière était dans un tel état de peur qu'elle ne sentait plus la douleur.

Ils arrivèrent dans le salon du manoir. Beaucoup de mangemorts y étaient, environ une centaine et sur un fauteuil vert, surement le plus confortable de la pièce, se trouvait Voldemort. Face à lui se tenait un homme, tournant le dos à Ginny, mais ce qui attira son attention c'était ce qui se trouvait à la gauche du mage noir. À côté de lui, légèrement en retrait, raide comme un piquet, couverte de cicatrice des pieds au visage, se tenait Hermione.

Ginny, d'abord frappée par l'horreur de la découverte de Voldemort, s'immobilisa quand elle vit son amie. La jeune femme ne ressemblait plus à celle qu'elle était à Poudlard. Son corps était couvert de bleu et de cicatrices, plus aucune parcelle de son corps n'avait la teinte d'une peau. À peine vêtue, elle regardait le sol, les cheveux rasés ne cachaient même plus son visage. Lorsque la porte se referma derrière Malefoy, elle releva légèrement la tête, Ginny se pétrifia d'horreur. Hermione avait le visage ravagé, aucun centimètre de celui-ci n'était pas couvert de cicatrices. Certaines rouges et gonflée montraient qu'elles étaient récentes, d'autres plus anciennes tiraient sur le blanc, d'autres encore n'étaient qu'au stade de coupure, mais on pouvait très clairement voir qu'elles étaient en train de s'infecter. Tout le côté droit du visage de son amie était couvert de cloques, elle avait surement finit la tête dans le feu. La Weasley put même voir avec horreur que son amie n'avait plus d'oreilles et que les trous qui lui servaient à entendre avaient été rebouchés par sa peau. Mais ce qui frappa le plus Ginny c'était l'œil gauche d'Hermione, ou plutôt l'absence de son œil. À la place un trou béant laissait apercevoir le fond de sa cavité orbitale.

De son œil valide, Hermione remarqua son amie et son visage bien que marqué put encore se tendre dans une expression d'effroi. Elle tendit la main vers Ginny et ouvrit la bouche comme pour crier. La rousse remarqua avec horreur qu'il manquait des doigts à la main de son amie, mais la bouche était encore pire, il n'y avait plus aucunes dents de visibles, et au fond de la gorge restait ce qui, à l'origine, était une langue.

Un coup s'abattit alors sur la brune ce qui lui la fit s'écrouler au sol. Voldemort s'était saisi de sa baguette. La rousse cria et ramena son attention sur l'assemblée. Les mangemorts avaient de grands sourires aux lèvres et s'étaient approchés d'eux en formant un cercle. Ginny s'intéressa à l'homme qui lui tournait le dos, si jusque-là elle ne savait pas qui il était, il lui suffit d'un regard pour voir Drago. Ses cheveux blonds, coupés courts étaient plaquées en arrière comme lorsqu'il était à Poudlard. Habillé d'une robe noire, il se tenait le plus droit possible. La rousse voulut lui parler, mais elle savait qu'elles les mettraient tous les deux en danger si elle faisait ça mais il était déjà trop tard.

Voldemort repris la parole :

\- Mon cher Drago, il est grand temps de savoir vers qui va réellement ton allégeance. Tu as été châtié pour ne pas avoir attrapé Potter à Poudlard, mais j'ai besoin de savoir si ton âme a retrouvé la noirceur d'antan. J'ai eu ouïe dire que tu t'étais accoquinée avec la traite à son sang Weasley et au vu de ta réaction à son cri je ne peux que confirmer. Nous allons donc voir jusqu'où va ta loyauté pour moi.

Il se leva et s'avança, après avoir fait le tour de Drago, il désigna Ginny sans la regarder :

\- Torture-la.

Ginny le vit tressaillir, elle espérait qu'il n'allait pas obéir aux ordres du mage noir. Ses espoirs s'écroulèrent lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle. Son visage était froid, sans expression. Il s'approcha d'elle et d'un mouvement de baguette l'enchaîna au sol. Il arriva en face d'elle. Elle essaya de capter son regard et lorsqu'enfin elle réussit, elle y vit une détermination teinté de tristesse. Elle sut alors qu'il allait le faire, mais elle devait malgré tout essayer de l'en empêcher.

\- Drago … Drago, non, ne fais pas ça ! Je t'en prie !

Il venait de s'arrêter devant elle et l'espace d'un instant elle vit sa résolution vaciller. Mais très vite son masque de parfait mangemort se remit en place.

Le jeune Malefoy l'attrapa à la gorge et serra. Ginny s'agrippa à l'avant-bras de Drago. Celui-ci finit par l'envoyer à terre en la repoussant d'un geste brusque. La rousse s'étala de tout son long au pied de Lord Voldemort. La tête de serpent l'observa pendant un moment un sourire aux lèvres, ses yeux rouges luisant, effrayant toute la salle. Hermione qui avait repris connaissance entre temps, voulu se précipiter vers son amie pour la relever, mais Lucius Malefoy l'arrêta dans son élan, lui mettant la canne entre les jambes. Déjà affaiblie par le coup sur sa tête, la jeune femme tomba juste à côté de son amie, mais celle-ci n'avait d'yeux que pour le blond qui lui faisait face.

La voix du Seigneur des ténèbres s'éleva :

\- Allons Drago, c'est du travail d'amateur ça ! Si tu ne le fais pas mieux que ça j'ordonnerai à Fenrir de s'en occuper, et tu sais comme il adore torturer les jeunes femmes.

Ginny vit son ancien voisin de cellule blêmir. Il était déjà pâle à l'origine et la perte des couleurs dans son visage fit ressortir les veines bleues qui y circulaient.

Il immobilisa sa victime qui essaya de se débattre. Là où il aurait pu utiliser le sort de Pretrificus pour lui faire tout ce qu'il voulait, le plus jeune des Malefoy se contenta de lui nouer pieds et mains ensemble, la mettant ainsi dans une position grotesque qui fit bien rire le reste des mangemorts.

Drago éleva sa baguette et d'un informulé fit apparaître un poignard semblable à du verre. D'une dizaine de centimètres il semblait tout droit sorti de la baguette du sorcier. Ginny ne put que remarquer à quel point il était tranchant quand le jeune Malefoy lui coupa le crâne en voulant lui couper des cheveux. Le hurlement de douleur fit tressaillir le Serpentard. Afin de lui causer moins de mal que nécessaire, le blond lui tint la tête tandis qu'il continuait. De nombreuses fois son couteau entailla la peau de la rousse tandis que ses longs cheveux tombaient en tas à ses pieds. Le sang se mêlait aux filaments roux. Un mangemort, surement trop impatient, s'approcha de Drago et lui poussa le coude, enfonçant la lame dans le crâne de la prisonnière. Le regard du Malefoy au mangemort suffit à faire rentrer le mage noir dans les rangs. Une fois sa tâche terminé, Ginny releva les yeux vers Drago, celui-ci semblait chercher ce qu'il pouvait bien lui faire sans trop lui faire de mal. Cependant, un regard du Seigneur des Ténèbres vers Greyback le rappela à l'ordre.

Fermant totalement son visage de toutes formes de sentiments, Drago Malefoy se mit à lancer Doloris sur Doloris à Ginny. Ses cris se répercutaient contre les murs, quelques fois applaudies par les Mangemorts. La souffrance de la jeune femme était telle que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il l'avait trahie, elle avait pensé qu'il était son ami mais il n'en était rien. Lucius Malefoy avait enfin réussi son stratagème. Elle était brisée. Le temps s'écoula lentement pour la rousse qui subissait les Doloris.

Puis il y eut un changement. Dans son esprit une caresse se fit sentir. Quelque chose essayait de rentrer dans son esprit tout en douceur, effleurant son cerveau comme pour lui demander son autorisation. La jeune fille sentit une échappatoire, un instant elle espérait que ses amis avaient trouvé le moyen de l'aider dans son calvaire. Alors sans hésiter elle descendit le peu de barrière mentale qu'elle avait réussi à se forger contre Lucius Malefoy. La présence était douce, toute en lumière et en espoir. Elle avait l'impression d'être de retour au Terrier, en fait non, elle était de retour au Terrier. Elle pouvait voir la maison bancale de sa cachette derrière le hangar de son père, elle sentait l'odeur de l'herbe mais aussi celle du plat qui mijotait s'échappant de la fenêtre ouverte de la cuisine. Elle vit les gnomes de jardin se battre pour rentrer dans les bottes près de l'entrée. Elle pouvait même entendre ses frères rires de la farce qu'ils venaient de faire et sa mère qui leur criait dessus. Elle était heureuse.

Cela ne ressemblait en rien aux intrusions qu'elle connaissait auparavant. Celles du père de Drago, lorsqu'il s'imposait dans son esprit, elle avait l'impression d'être griffée, comme s'il rentrait ses ongles dans son âme afin d'y puiser de quoi la faire souffrir.

Un instant Ginny se sentit bien, enveloppée par cette présence. Mais celle-ci commença à se retirer, alors de toutes ses forces, la rousse essaya de prolonger ce moment. Pendant un instant elle crut y parvenir mais sans qu'elle ne comprenne comment, elle se retira, évoquant un souvenir du chemin de travers. Sa première rencontre avec Malefoy.

C'était Drago, la présence n'était autre que son ancien compagnon de cellule. Elle essaya alors de le faire sortir d'elle mais il était fort. Très fort.

En legilimens accomplit, il farfouilla dans son esprit. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il fit ressortir un souvenir : une phrase qu'avait dis Harry peu avant la guerre.

\- Il faut que tu me fasses confiance.

Alors la jeune fille se laissa totalement aller. Il lui montra ce que son esprit c'était totalement empêcher de remonter à la surface. Tout ce qu'il lui restait d'heureux.

Puis d'un coup la douleur reprit. Ginny sentait bien les doloris, son corps se convulsant au rythme des sorts, mais c'était un peu plus supportable quand son esprit était occupé à se remémorer de bonnes choses.

Pendant un moment elle revécu ce qu'elle aimait, elle revit Poudlard, ses amis, sa famille, vivant çà et là des moments de complicité avec eux. Son quatrième anniversaire, sa lettre de Poudlard…

Et aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu, le serpentard se retira de son esprit. La ramenant brutalement à la réalité.

\- Je suis fier de toi Drago, s'exclama le maître des ténèbres.

Le fils Malefoy inclina légèrement la tête.

\- Tu viens de reprendre ta place parmi les Mangemorts mon garçon. Mais je te préviens, je ne serai plus jamais aussi clément. Cette seconde chance était ta dernière. La prochaine fois, je te tuerai moi-même.

Le blondinet s'inclina si profondément que ses cheveux blonds frôlèrent le sol.

\- Maître ? s'éleva alors une voix derrière Drago.

Le mage noir tourna la tête vers lui et inclina légèrement la tête, lui signifiant ainsi qu'il pouvait parler.

Ginny n'écouta pas la suite de la conversation, elle sondait son compagnon de cellule. Celui-ci cependant ne la regardait pas, il écoutait attentivement la discussion. Elle continua donc de le fixer essayant de lui faire tourner la tête afin qu'il la regarde. Elle voulait le confronter. Elle voulait lui faire comprendre que, même si son supplice avait été un peu plus agréable grâce à ses visions, il n'en restait pas moins un supplice. Elle ne lui pardonnerait pas ce qu'il avait fait. Mais lorsque le jeune homme tourna enfin la tête vers elle, il avait une expression horrifiée plaquée sur le visage.

Sans qu'elle ne comprenne comment ou pourquoi, des mangemorts l'encerclèrent, rompant le contact visuel entre elle et Drago. Les mages noirs la tiraient dans tous les sens, cherchant tous à se l'approprier. Jusqu'à ce que Voldemort ne se lève et s'exclame :

\- Doucement messieurs, un peu de civilité tout de même, pas plus de trois à la fois que nous puissions tous profiter du spectacle.

Alors une espèce de cercle se forma autour d'elle. Un homme finalement s'approcha, lançant les hostilités. Il empoigna Ginny, la fit s'agenouiller de force et après avoir dégagé sa verge, d'un coup brusque s'enfonça en elle. Autant par étonnement que par douleur, la rousse hurla.

Elle passa de mains, en mains, de bras en bras, subissant les pires assauts de ces monstres. Ils l'obligèrent à les sucer, pendant qu'elle se faisait prendre de force. Elle se fit violer de nombreuses fois, par tous les mangemorts. Elle sentit divers objets également, des cannes entre autres, quelques fois sur son corps, quelques fois à l'intérieur. Elle, qui croyait avoir vécu l'enfer, se retrouva encore plus loin que ça. Elle souffrait tellement qu'elle aurait pu ne pas apercevoir cette caresse qu'elle avait déjà ressentie tout à l'heure, mais par un immense effort, Drago avait forcé son esprit. Ginny était tellement folle de rage, brisée intérieurement, trahie qu'elle décida d'ouvrir son esprit à l'héritier Malefoy. Celui-ci essaya alors de s'engouffrer dans le cerveau de la rousse mais ce n'était ce à quoi il s'était attendu. La Weasley souffrait comme jamais il n'avait souffert.

Effrayé par tant de douleur, il voulut reculer, retourner dans son esprit, mais la présence plein de souffrance s'enroula autour de lui, lui barrant toute retraite. Il était piégé, il devait endurer ce qu'elle vivait. Elle ne lui laissait pas accéder à ses souvenirs, elle avait retourné la situation l'obligeant à vivre son instant présent.

Après quelques minutes seulement il s'évanouit.

Lorsque la nuit fut tombée depuis plusieurs heures et que l'aube n'était pas très loin, les mangemorts en avaient fini avec la prisonnière. L'un d'entre eux eût néanmoins le courage de la rapporter au cachot où, comme pour se récompenser, la viola et lui promit de revenir avant de s'en aller. Ginny était tellement mal en point, qu'elle ne réussissait même plus à pleurer, où à dormir. Elle allait mourir cette nuit, elle le savait. Plus aucune cellule de son corps ne lui obéissait. Allongée sur le sol elle ne bougeait d'un pouce. Cela dura une heure, ou peut-être deux, avant qu'un bruit ne se fasse entendre dans le couloir. Pensant que c'était un nouvel agresseur, Ginny résignée, ne bougea pas, s'en sentant de toute façon incapable.

Une silhouette encapuchonnée s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras. Avec difficulté elle souleva Ginny qui se laissa porter, n'étant de toute façon pas en état de se débattre. L'inconnu tituba sous son poids, mais il tint bon. Après avoir monté les escaliers, il sortit du manoir et se dirigea vers le jardin. La rousse, qui était enfin dehors depuis tout ce temps, en profita pour regarder les étoiles. Le ciel dégagé permettait de voir chacune d'elles. Les astres lui souriaient se moquant de son triste sort. Enfin peut-être pas tant que ça, une étoile filante passa à ce moment-là, alors de tout son être elle se mit à faire un vœu.

\- J'aimerais sortir de là …

Dans un dernier souffle elle réussit à articuler ces quelques mots…

Était-ce un rêve ? Lorsque Ginny se réveilla elle était sur une plage. Le soleil lui baignait le visage, la brûlant depuis tout ce temps. Elle entendait la mer qui la berçait de ses vagues. Tout était calme et serein. Était-ce ça de mourir, est-ce que c'était le paradis ? Ça en avait assurément l'apparence. Mais pourquoi avait-elle encore mal partout ?

Elle chercha alors dans sa mémoire ce qui lui était arrivé.

Alors doucement les souvenirs s'infiltrèrent en elle, l'homme qui l'avait porté, son vœu à l'étoile et la voix qui lui avait répondu.

\- Je te sors de la Ginny.

Elle se souvient avoir passé le portail du manoir Malefoy et d'une sensation de malaise intense, avoir l'impression que ses intestins s'en allaient, elle se sentait emporté par un tourbillon. Et puis s'était retrouvée sur cette plage.

Dans un effort, elle tourna la tête, la silhouette encapuchonnée était là, étendue à côté d'elle. Le vent, léger faisait bouger la cape noire au rythme des vagues. La gryffondor se redressa et eut un mouvement de recul, le nouveau point de vue lui permit de voir une tignasse blond argenté et une peau albâtre. Drago Malefoy.

La lionne se releva et se précipita vers son compagnon de cellule, il n'était pas mort, elle pouvait voir son torse se lever sous sa chemise blanche. Lorsqu'elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés et posa les mains sur son ventre, le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut, faisant peur à la rousse. De toute évidence il n'était pas mort, et l'inquiétude de la Weasley disparut instantanément. Ils étaient tous les deux sains et saufs. Puis les dernières heures lui revinrent en mémoire et violemment lui rappela ce que le serpentard lui avait fait. Elle se mit donc à le frapper de toutes les forces qui lui restaient. Drago encaissa les premiers coups avec un faible gémissement, puis reprenant le dessus, attrapa les poignets de la rousse et la retourna. Il était à présent sur elle, l'écrasant de tout son poids. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes alors sans savoir pourquoi et comment, il se mit à lui hurler dessus :

\- Je n'avais pas le choix Ginny ! Qu'est-ce-que tu crois ? Que ça m'a fait plaisir de te faire du mal ?! Tu crois que si je m'en étais pas pris à toi Voldemort ne s'en serait pas chargé lui-même, et ça aurait été pire ! J'ai essayé de t'aider Ginny et j'ai vu ce que tu endurais… Ginny… Je n'avais pas le choix !

En prononçant ces mots, les larmes s'étaient mises à couler sur ses joues et la rousse qui se débattait depuis tout à l'heure avait arrêté de bouger. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, en signe de défi. Puis tout à coup Drago vit une légère nuance dans ses pupilles, elle commençait à comprendre. Puis elle se remit à pleurer encore plus fort, alors n'y tenant plus, Drago s'allongea à côté d'elle et après avoir glissé un bras sous elle, l'attira à lui.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi l'un blotti contre l'autre se réconfortant.

Le soleil entamait sa courbe vers l'Ouest quand Drago releva Ginny. Il se planta devant elle et enlaça ses mains à celle de la rousse :

\- On est actuellement sur une petite île presque déserte d'Irlande. Un peu plus au nord vivent des moldus. Je suis venu ici une fois quand j'étais petit avec Rogue, une des rares fois où mon père voulait bien que je sorte de la maison.

Au moment de dire "mon père" Drago avait exprimé son dégoût d'une grimace. Il inspira et continua :

\- Tu seras en sécurité ici. Ils ne viendront jamais ici.

Ginny acquiesça jusqu'à ce que les paroles du jeune Malefoy pénètrent son esprit :

\- Je serai en sécurité ?! Mais toi ? Tu ne restes pas ?

Le serpentard baissa la tête :

\- Il faut que j'y retourne. Ils vont te chercher, il faut que j'essaye de les emmener loin d'ici.

\- Mais ils vont te tuer !

Le jeune homme plongea ses deux orbes gris dans celles de Ginny, qui se mit à pleurer. C'était une évidence et il en avait conscience.

\- Il le faut … murmura-t-il

Il l'embrassa avec délicatesse.

Doucement, il délia ses doigts de ceux de la jeune femme et commença à se reculer. Ginny voulut le retenir mais c'était trop tard, il était déjà hors d'atteinte. Dès que le contact avait été rompu, il avait transplané.

La rousse restée seule sur l'île s'effondra à genoux et hurla à s'en déchirer la gorge. Elle pleura, jusqu'à ne plus avoir de larmes, et cria jusqu'à ne plus avoir de voix.

* * *

Et voilààààà, j'espère que vous avez aimé pour reprendre les mots d'une review de Sieba cette "monstruosité poussée à son summum".

Des bisous les loulous et à dimanche prochain pour l'épilogue ! Oui oui il y en un :)


	3. Chapter 3

Sept années s'étaient écoulées sans que Ginny n'entende plus jamais parler du monde sorcier. Elle avait vécu avec Amy et Jim deux personnes âgées qui vivaient sur l'île. Ils l'avaient retrouvée sur la plage après que Drago soit parti. Le couple avait pris soin de la jeune femme, ils l'avaient remise sur pieds et l'avaient couvé comme si elle était leur propre fille. Les O'conol avaient essayé d'avoir des enfants plus jeunes, mais n'avaient jamais réussi, cependant Amy avait développé un instinct maternel surdéveloppé avec Ginny. Elle l'avait veillée, l'avait protégée de ses démons pendant son sommeil. Cela avait pris plusieurs mois avant que ça ne se calme mais ce n'était jamais réellement parti. L'avantage c'est qu'avec eux, la rousse n'avait jamais eu besoin de s'expliquer ou de se justifier.

Un jour alors qu'elle était en train d'étendre du linge avec la vieille femme, une silhouette était apparue sur la plage comme par magie. La personne avait un bras en moins, cela devait être assez récent car sa démarche était assez chaloupée. Ginny ne l'aperçut pas tout de suite, c'est en regardant sa mère d'adoption qu'elle se retourna pour voir ce qu'elle regardait.

L'homme approchait vers Ginny, il était déterminé et n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Un instant elle eut peur jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez près pour qu'elle remarque sa tignasse rousse. Alors sans hésitation elle s'élança vers lui et se pendit à son cou. Ron était dévisagé, ses cheveux rousse était fendue en deux sur la longueur. Il avait des cicatrices sur tout le visage et même s'il avait une expression de joie intense on pouvait sentir une profonde tristesse. Après s'être assuré qu'il allait bien, Ginny, Amy et Jim s'attablèrent dans la cuisine. Avant que Ron n'explique à Ginny tout ce qu'il avait vécu et ce qu'il s'était passé depuis son départ du monde des sorciers, la rousse brossa un rapide portrait de son monde aux O'Conol. Ils avaient été surpris mais pas totalement, en effet, Amy avoua à Ginny que certaines fois pendant ses cauchemars, elle faisait trembler la maison.

Puis Ron commença son récit. Envoyé chez Bellatrix, il avait subi de nombreuses tortures, mais il s'averait en réalité que la sorcière était beaucoup trop absorbée par son maître pour s'occuper de lui trop longtemps. Cela n'avait en rien atténué ses tortures qui avaient été intenses mais assez rares. A un moment, Bellatrix en avait eu marre et avait fait de lui un esclave domestique, il s'occupait donc de la cuisine, ménage et tout le reste au même titre que les elfes de maisons.

Récemment tout avait changé. Comme une traîné de poudre tous les mangemorts c'étaient mis à disparaître, Bellatrix y compris et ce n'est que lorsque Minerva McGonagall était venue dans la maison de la mangemorte qu'il avait compris. Voldemort était mort. Une rébellion avait été organisée par les quelques sorciers qui n'avait pas étés capturés pendant la bataille de poudlard. Menés par Minerva, ils avaient réussi petit à petit à reprendre du terrain sur le mage noir. Jusqu'à ce qu'un beau jour, où après avoir réussi à prendre contact avec Hermione, celle-ci trouva le courage de tuer son tortionnaire. Même si cela avait eu un effet bénéfique pour la communauté sorcières, la gryffondore le paya de sa vie. Ron en était profondément attristé.

Ginny lui demanda alors des nouvelles de tout le monde, tous ceux qu'elle connaissait. Elle eut la satisfaction d'entendre que même si beaucoup avait été torturé quasiment tous étaient vivants. Lorsque enfin elle sut pour sa famille, elle prit une profonde inspiration et demanda à son frère ce qu'il était advenu de Drago.

Ron soupira en secouant la tête :

-Je me doutais que tu me demanderais ça. J'ai appris ce qui s'était passé dans le manoir Malefoy…

La rousse baissa la tête, son frère savait tout de ce qui lui était arrivé, elle le sentait. Il avait du lire dans son esprit car il enchaina :

-Nous avons réussi à interroger Malefoy et Narcissa nous a aidé à faire tomber Voldemort. Elle m'a dit pour toi et lui.

Après une pause il reprit :

-Je suis désolé, Gin', il n'a pas survécu à son retour parmi les mangemorts …

La gryffondore s'y était préparé mais malgré toute la douleur lui lacera le coeur. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, s'enfonçant doucement dans la souffrance. Puis Ron la prit délicatement dans ses bras et elle se redressa afin de regarder son frère. Il partageait sa tristesse, elle le vit dans ses yeux, et cela l'aida un peu.

Lorsqu'elle se sentit un peu mieux, elle se dégagea lentement des bras de son frère. Elle se mit à marcher, en pensant à Drago. Sans s'en apercevoir, elle se retrouva sur la plage où le blondinet l'avait déposé. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Puis doucement un souffle chaud se mit à la lui caresser, et un rayon de soleil se dégagea des nuages. Alors un sourire illumina son visage, il était avec elle.

Et il sera toujours avec elle.

* * *

Voilààà c'est terminé pour cette histoire :) j'espère qu'elle vous aura plus. Ginny n'a peut être pas une fin heureuse mais c'est pas si pire.

Des bisous !


End file.
